Sarah
Sarah (Born March 1, 2006) is a character from the Ed, Edd n Eddy series on Cartoon Network. She is Ed's bossy and spoiled little sister, and has a "my way or the highway" attitude. She seems to focus her contempt on the Eds as Eddy bares his hatred on her when it comes to her spoiled and irritable behavior. She was fused with Dr.Girlfriend to make her voice looks better. This page is for from ANY person's continuity! If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Family *Father *Mother *Ed (older brother) *Aunt Boy Sarah Dates *Jimmy (First Boyfriend) Fanfiction *The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy and its following show The NEW Edventures of Ed,Edd,N Eddy *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working * The Edventures *Eds Reunion - She is depicted as a Queen of Hearts-like character. *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Spy Eds *Spy Eds 3-D: Game Ed *Spy Eds: All the Ed in the World - She teams up with Marissa Cortez Wilson and Carmen and Juni Cortez. They are helped by Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rebecca Wilson and Cecil Wilson. *Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed-After witnessing her brother's defeat in the hands of The Gourd, Sarah plead Ed (Gosei-Red) to join, but he refused because he cares about her, master head then said that because she is related to Ed, she is part of the Skick Tribe, thus she became Gosei-Pink. *Ed, Van n Jesse - She is married to Edd and they have a daughter named Vanessa and now lives in their new house. *Star Eds 64-As General Pepper *Learn With Ed Edd Eddy *Ed Theft Auto - During the events of Ed Theft Auto, Sarah was known to be one of the main causes along side Eddy which would foced Ed into leaving Peach Creek and into Mondo City. Although she is carless at first, Ed's continuious dissappearence eventually began to take a toll on her when she finds out that his basement is strip clean of all of his personal belongings. She later leaves with Edd and Eddy in search of ed, after finding out of his postion in Mondo City, She is able to convice him along side Edd, into returning back to Peach Creek, but while on the way Russians had moved in and killed they;re mother in the wake, which despite Ed's vengence against the Russian Crime boss would leave him into a deep depression, in the weeks after the Mondo City Incident, Sarah was shown to be more respectful towards Ed, and most lovingly despited her contiuious anger issue... *Harrison's Terror - Sarah plays as a minor character in Harrison's terror, she is shown to greatly support and comfort Ed who at the time was still suffering from depression after the death of they;re Mother during the Mondo City Incident 2 weeks prior, she is also shown to be widely over protective of Ed, which was proved when Harrison retreated into Ed's garage when the power when out and she got scared for Ed's saftey, this is shown that Sarah and Ed's relationship might take an extreme turn when it comes to Brother and Sister bonding... Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire *Fatality Engaged (Cut) (Beta) *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Announcer. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *To the Eds treme 2 *Ed Kart *Fatality Engaged 2 Sarah's Alter Egos *Chao (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Gosei-Pink (In season 2 of Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed, Sarah joins the Gosei-Eds because she is worried about her Brother and because she is also part of the Skick Tribe) *Double-teamer 2 {Ed-vengers (Back-up members)} *Sami (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Digi-Ed) *Myca (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: The Ed-Crow) See Also *Sarah-Jimmy Friendship *Flowershipping Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters Category:Ed-vengers Category:Heroes